The Other Daughter of Ra's al Ghul
by Jaimewwf
Summary: What if Talia had a twin sister that was taken from the pit at birth? What if they were like night and day? What if they both wanted Bane for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ra's al Ghul ordered his men to beat the two men before him. His daughter, Talia stood in the corner of the dark room. Talia had been training with his league of shadows for four years along with Bane. She had begged him to save this man from the pit. Ra's couldn't help but blame the man for the death of his wife. Not as much as he blamed the employer of the two men before him though.

"Where can I find your boss?" Ra's demanded. "If you won't tell me where he is then I will just have them torture you forever. Don't kill them until they tell you something."

Ra's put a hand behind Talia's back and began to leave the building.

"No." The pits doctor began to speak. "I don't know where he is but if you find the child maybe you can find him."

"What child?" Ra's demanded. "My wife was his only child. Talia is here. She doesn't know where he is."

"But she's not your only child." The doctor pleaded. "She had two children. Two daughters. The warlord he wanted one to grow up in hell below and the other in hell on earth. If you find the child someone can help you find him."

"Throw the doctor back in the pit." Ra's yelled to his men, turning his attention to the other man. "Where is your boss?"

The man laughed as he hung from the bar with his cuffed hands dangling over it.

"Hell on earth. You'll never find her and I'll never tell."

"Kill him." Ra's said, leaving.

Inside the car he called his commander, Henri to his car.

"Find her." Ra's demanded. "She would be sixteen now. Find her."

"What if he's lying?" Henri asked.

"What if he's not." Ra's replied before ordering the drive to drive away and turned to Bane. "You were there Bane. Were there two children born?"

"The doctor would not let us in. There was only the sound of one baby crying but two men came in and took something out with them." Bane said, trying to remember.

"Were there two babies?" Ra's demanded. "For once, make yourself useful."

"It was sixteen years ago. I was young." Bane replied, turning his head to Talia for support.

**Six Months Later**

Ra's, Bane and Talia looked over the map explaining the mission to the team chosen for the next days attack on the small town. They would do the job quickly and move on to the next job. Henri entered the tent slowly for he was sure he would die this night.

"Henri I hope you have some answers to my daughters whereabouts friend." Ra's said. "Or are you prepared to die?"

Henri kneeled before Ra's gun held to him but the barrel.

"I have found nothing. He has vanished and she has never existed." Henri said, looking up.

His eyes caught the map and the word Infierno.

"This may be my hardest kill. "Ra's said, pointing the gun at his head.

"Infierno. Hell. Hell is Infierno." Henri whispered. "The doctor said your other daughter was in hell on earth."

"What are you blabbing about Henri?" Talia asked.

"Infierno means hell. The drug lord is hispanic what better place than Mexico to disappear?" Henri asked, pointing to Infierno on the map.

"We go now." Ra's said.

Six hours later at sunrise they drove into town. Ra's knew the doctor had said that his wife had given her Ra's mothers middle name, Christine. They were stopped by a gang of men with guns. Ra's turned to one of his mercenaries.

"Tell him who we are and then translate word for word." Ra's said.

After learning they were with the League of Shadows the men imminently stepped away to allow passage.

"Wait." Ra's said. "Tell them we are looking for a young woman named Christine. She would be without anyone except a grandfather."

The man translated and the men shook their heads.

"I know she is here." Ra's yelled.

A young man was walking by about eighteen when Ra's turned his attention to him.

"Ask the boy." Ra's demanded.

The translator asked the boy about Christine. Surprised to learn he could speak quite a bit of English.

"No. No Christine live here." The boy answered. "Why are you looking for this girl?"

"I have business with her." Ra's answered. "The League of Shadows would like to speak with her."

"League of Shadows? No, no Christine here." He said, turning to continue his walk.

"I don't want to hurt her." Ra's said, getting out on foot to follow the boy. "I am her father."

"Her father? You look for Christina, no Christine. She is at the Hernandez Hacienda." He said.

"Does she speak English?" Ra's asked.

"Some. The church teach her some English so we can run away from here one day. To America." He answered. "Senor Hernandez his people teach me so I can work with the Americans."

"Show us where she is." Ra's said, allowing the boy in his car.

They pulled up in front of a large ranch full of horses and a large house.

"I get the pit and she gets to live here?" Talia asked.

"No she no live here. She work here." The boy said. "You come help her yes? The man here is very angry with her."

"Yes we are here to help her." Ra's said.

"Come." The boy said, motioning for them to a side door.

"Armando apudate." She said, finishing the last of the dinner. "Aye que terminar la comida. El senor va a enojar." (Hurry Armando. We must finish the dinner. He will be angry.)

Ra's looked upon the small dark haired girl. When she turned she reminded Ra's of her mother. Very small and fragile.

"Armando quien son estos personas?" She asked. "Senor no puedes estar aqui el senor se va estar bien enojado. Va a regresar en media hora." (Armando who are these people? Sir you can't be here when he comes in 30 minutes. He will be very mad.)

The translator told Ra's what she was saying.

"Mira yo no hablo mucho ingles. Armando si. Armando te puede ayudar yo no. El jefe va a llegar y yo tengo que terminar mi trabajo." She said, frantically, grabbing dishes to take outside to wash. (Look I don't speak much english. Armando speaks english he can help you I can't. The boss will be here soon and I must finish my work)

"You are Christina?" Ra's asked.

"Yes. I Christina." She replied.

"Quien es tu mama. Tu papa? Donde estan?" The translator asked.

"Mi mama esta en el carcel. Por amor. Mi papa no se." She answered, going outside. (My mom is in jail for love. I don't know about my father.)

"You tell me about her." Ra's said, turning to Armando.

A few minutes later Christina ran inside.

"Armando ya esta bajando el sol. Vamos." Christina said, setting the dishes on the counter. "Tenemos que ir por entrar antes que entre el noche. Ustedes no pueden estar afuera. Aqui los hombres mas malos que aye en el infierno sale en la noche." (Armando the sun is going down. Let's go. We must go before the night falls. None of you can be outside. Here the worst men come out of hell at night.)

She ran away from the house toward town. Armando looked for her but she was already gone. Armando lead the group of people to the abandoned building he and Christina had been inhabiting for the past few years. Since being kicked out of the orphanage. When they entered Christina was closing the cloth napkin over the tortillas and placing the food in a basket.

"Armando quien son estos personas?" Christina asked. (Armando who are these people?)

"Donde vas?" Armando demanded.

"Tengo que dar su comida de padre Alejandro." Christina replied. (I must give food to Father Alejandro.)

"He threw us out on the street and still you give him this." Armando said.

Christina looked at the sky, noticing it was almost dark.

"What if you aren't back before dark?" Armando asked.

"Mi queda en la iglesia." Christina said, before smiling at her friend. "Voy a regresar. Siempre regreso." (I will stay in the church. I will be back. I always come back.)

Christina ran to the church down the street. She prayed briefly before handing the food to the priest. Ra's and his men watched from afar as she spoke the blinded priest.

"He is blind so he can't read the bible now." Armando said. "He go blind same day the man mark Christina. He say she need to be tamed like tiger."

"What man?" Ra's demanded. "Marked how?"

"Javier. Head of Zetas he cut into her neck with knife. He let the snake bite her. In a few weeks she go be Javier's woman." Armando said sadly. "She pray every day. She pray God take her away from here. Anywhere. Even heaven or hell okay with Christina."

Christina ran down the stairs as she saw the sun begin to set. She made it to the door just as the first gun shots and screams of the night began. She couldn't find Armando's but did find Senor Hernandez in the hallway.

"Tu amigo no termine su trabajo hoy." (your friend didn't finish his work today)

"Va hacer doble manana." Christina began, feeling the hit come and she fell back against the door. (Tomorrow he do double).

Christina stood up slowly. She reached for the knife she used to peel the priest's apple from her basket. When he reached out to grabbed her she cut his hand.

"Move." Ra's demanded, putting the gun to the man's head. "Turn around."

"Ra's al Ghul." The man siad, smiling. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"Who is he father?" Talia asked.

"Your grandfather." Ra's replied. "Why did you bring her?"

"Because she reminds me of her mother, every since she was born. I wanted to see her suffer every day forever. She will be the new drug lords woman soon. He paid a fair price for her." The man said.

"Armando que esta pasando?" Christina asked. "Quien son estos personas?" (Armando what's going on? Who are these people?)

"He is your father. Ella es tu hermana." Hernandez said, laughing.

"You are my father?" She asked with a smile.

"Bane take them out." Ra's said, turning his attention back to the man before him.

Christina spent five months following the League. Bane and Talia would teach her to speak English and Christina quickly found herself having feelings for Bane. But she could tell Bane's life was about following Talia.

"She is not like us Ra's." Henri said one day. "She is afraid of the dark. She is bright and positive and happy. She doesn't belong here."

"I know." Ra's said. "She must go. But where will she be safe?"

Spanish may not be great but please leave feedback on the concept. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

Christina grabbed her cash and headed to the door of her apartment so she could make it to the business meeting. The knock on the door couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Chris it's Mrs. Morris I was wondering if you had some sugar I could borrow." The old lady said through the door.

"Mrs. Morris I am running late but..." Christina began, opening the door.

She saw the elderly woman standing in the hall with the dark haired woman. A woman she had not seen in over a year.

"Talia!" Christina said, surprised. "You're here."

"I wanted to surprise my baby sister and Mrs. Morris was nice enough to help me out." Talia began.

"You are older by like five minutes." Christina retorted. "I wish I would have known you were coming. I have a business meeting in an hour. I would have canceled had I known."

Talia entered the apartment and dropped a suitcase down inside the door. Christina could tell by the luggage that her sister seemed to think she would be staying there and turned to Mrs. Morris.

"Thank you Mrs. Morris. Do you need sugar?" Christina asked.

"No dear. Have a great visit with your sister." Mrs. Morris said. "It was so nice to meet you Talia. You remind me of your father."

Christina closed the door and walked down the hall toward the living room.

"Father came here?" Talia asked.

"Yes." Christina answered. "He visited. He found me this apartment. Said it was in a safe part of town."

"Who's this business meeting with?" Talia asked.

Christina rounded the corner to the living room and jumped at the sight of about 5 masked men in her living room.

"Oh my..." Christina said, holding her chest. "How in the hell did they get in here? They are with you right?"

"Christina, Christina. Always a scaredy cat." Talia said, laughing at what everyone had always thought was the weaker sister. "We are going to be in Gotham awhile and we needed a place to stay temporarily."

"Talia you thought a two bedroom apartment in a building filled with security is a good place to hide?" Christina asked. "Who are all of these people?"

"You didn't answer who this meeting is with yet." Talia said, looking over her sister's business suit choice for the night.

"Some people from Wayne Enterprises and John Daggat." Christina answered. "But that's beside the point who are..."

"Wayne Enterprises? As in Bruce Wayne, most eligible bachelor?" Talia asked, whistling. "If you are looking for a man you aren't going to get one dressed like that."

"I'm not looking for a man." Christina said, looking down at her clothes. "And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You have to show skin." Talia said, patting her sister's shoulder. "I could take you shopping..."

"Do one of your men have a gun?" Christina asked. "If I am going shopping with you I'll need it. Too shoot myself."

Christina heard a quiet laugh covered with a cough. She turned to see which of the men it came from but they all stood at attention the only thing that varied in their dress or stance was the height and build of each of them.

"Henri she always could make you laugh." Talia said, waving for the man to come forward.

The men removed their masks one by one, beginning with Henri. Christina felt her stomach clench as the last man removed the ski mask.

"Bane." Christina said, quietly taking a small step forward.

"Room?" Talia asked. "Where's the spare room? Your home office?"

Christina showed them around the small apartment quickly and looked at her watch.

"I'm late." Christina said, grabbing her apartment key. "This is so unprofessional."

"Men like their women to keep them waiting." Talia said.

"I do not have a man." Christina said, groaning as she heard someone knock on the door. "Great Mrs. Morris again."

"Christina it's Bruce." She heard from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

"Just business huh?" Talia asked.

"Shut up." Christina said, quietly. "You need to hide."

Christina kept the chain on and opened the door slightly.

"Bruce. I'm so sorry I was just leaving." Christina said.

"We were waiting across the street and you were late. I thought maybe something happened." Bruce said, looking around the hall. "You sure your okay?"

Christina heard something crash in the room next to her.

"My sister." Christina said, calmly. "My sister surprised me with a visit and I was just showing her around before I left."

"You have a sister?" Bruce asked. "I know I hardly know a thing about your past but I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a sister."

Talia stepped behind Christina looking over her shoulder.

"Twin sister. Actually." Talia said, with a large smile. "Won't you introduce us Christina?"

"Bruce this is my sister, Ta..."

"Miranda." She said, extending a hand. "My name is Miranda."

"Nice to meet you Miranda." Bruce said. "If you can't make the meeting we will understand. You haven't missed a day of work in over two years I think you can afford to miss one Chris."

"No I'll be right over. Please do apologize to Mr. Daggat for me." Christina said.

"I'll wait out here and walk with you." Bruce smiled.

Christina closed the door and walked to the living room.

"Miranda?" Christina asked. "I have to go."

"Chris." Talia asked. "Just business but he has a nickname for you. Sometimes business and pleasure mix."

"I don't believe in mixing business and pleasure unlike some people." Christina said, glancing slowly between Bane and Talia and leaving the apartment.

Christina returned an hour later and kicked her shoes off before placing them in the closet by the front door. She stepped around the corner into the kitchen for a bottle of water before feeling a hand over her mouth. She turned to find Bane standing in front of her.

Until today she hadn't seen him in five years. Hadn't spoke to him. Her only knowledge of him had come from her father prior to his death two years earlier. She stared at him for a few minutes trying to take in everything about him. He looked the same except for the tiredness only she could see in his eyes, the stress lines only she noticed on his forehead. He even smelled the same as she remembered.

"Where is everyone?" Christina asked.

"They went out to get the feel of the city." Bane answered. "Henri suggested I stay here to ensure your boyfriend brought you back."

"He's not my boyfriend." Christina said, stepping toward Bane. "I missed you my friend."

She slowly and briefly wrapped her arms around Bane and placed a light kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" Christina asked, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Unfinished business. Talia ordered everyone here." Bane said, watching Christina drink her water.

"Talia ordered?" Christina laughed lightly. "Since when did you take orders from anyone?"

"Talia is in charge now." Bane said. "She's the League of Shadows now that Ra's is gone."

"Bane we both know that YOU are the League of Shadows. I mean isn't that why my father practically ordered you to get married to Talia?" Christina asked, remembering the conversation when her father had told her of his plan for the twosome.

"How do you know that?" Bane asked.

"My father still spoke to me. He told me he was going to tell the two of you to marry so that you would be unbreakable." Christina said, turning to the sink afraid he'd see the emotion in her eyes.

Her father had recognized the emotion in her eyes and on her face when he'd told her of the conversation he'd had with them. He had called her out on her feelings for Bane and she knew if Bane did the same she wouldn't be able to hold it together as she had for her father.

"My father still spoke to me. Still visited me. He didn't forget for me completely like some people. Or call me once every few months to ask for more money like my sister." Christina said. "He called me every day and he visited at least once a month."

"Christina..." Bane began.

The two stopped when Talia announced her return by yelling through the apartment.

"Little sis Bane and I are taking your room for the night." Talia said, smiling.

"Sure." Christina said, turning to leave the apartment. "I'll be at a hotel. Do me a favor though Tal okay?"

"Anything for my baby sister." She said, grinning placing a hand on Bane's shoulder

"Burn the bedding and the bed when your done." Christina said, slamming the door closed and leaving the apartment and the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Christina sat at the desk in her hotel room trying to finish her presentation for the next day. She groaned as she looked at her pile of school work building up. She had promised her father and herself that she would finish college. That was before she had to get a full time job at Wayne Enterprises. She'd always worked to help out but only writing and selling songs to random music executives and singers.

Christina reached for her phone when it rang. 3:06am.

"Hello?" She said, worried of what could possibly be wrong.

"Christina!" Talia yelled through the phone. "Good you're awake."

"What do you want Talia?" Christina asked.

"We're at this bar and I left my money at your place. We don't want any trouble yet so be a dear and come pay." Talia slurred.

"You are in the League of Shadows and you want me to come pay for your shit at 3 in the damn morning?" Christina asked. "Why don't you just skip on the bill? Isn't that what you do?"

"Well there are a lot of police officers outside. We need to keep our presence on the down lo sweety. Besides I can't get to know Bruce Wayne if I'm a wanted criminal." Talia said, turning to the manager. "My sister is coming to take care of the bill."

"Talia what do you want with Bruce Wayne? You have Bane." Christina said, slamming her fist on the desk. "You know what I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Christina put all her work in her briefcase and her school work in her backpack. She changed her clothes quickly and walked out of the room.

Christina got out of the cab in front of the bar Talia told her to be at. It must have been the worst part of town because Christina had never seen anything like it. There were a dozen cop cars just in front of the bar and all of the patrons seemed to wear masks, leather and chains. Christina entered the dark bar searching the crowd. She could hardly see anything but she noticed Bane standing in the corner.

"Officer I swear my sister is coming." She heard Talia say to her right.

Christina looked around and saw two police officers standing by the bar. One she recognized from her volunteer time at the orphanage, if she could just remember his name. Christina approached the bar and put her briefcase and bag on the bar before turning to the cop.

"Blake. Is everything okay?" Christina asked, running her hand through her long hair.

"Miss Martinez." He said, smiling. "Just police business. What brings you to this kind of place?"

"My sister." She said, nodding her head toward Talia.

"Well if she would have said it was you I'd have assured Mr. Sosa you would be right up to pay him." Blake laughed.

Christina handed some money to Talia to pay her tab and yawned.

"Haven't seen you at the orphanage in a couple weeks." Blake said. "Been busy?"

"Yeah work and school keep me pretty busy." Christina said.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere?" Blake asked.

Christina looked around them and saw numerous people that she was certain were with Talia and decided it wouldn't be a good idea.

"No that's okay." Christina said. "I'm just going to go home and get a book for class then go ahead into work so I can get some work done before class."

"Don't you have your books with you in your bag?" Blake asked.

"Yeah I forgot my philosophy book at home need it this afternoon." Christina smiled, grabbing Talia's arm and pushing her toward the exit.

Christina walked into the coffee shop across the street to wait for Officer Blake to leave. As soon as he left she walked outside, Talia hot on her heals.

"So you have Bruce Wayne and Gotham's finest eating out of the palm of your hands?" Talia asked, joining the others.

"No one is eating out of the palm of my hand. I merely know them." Christina said, sticking her hand out for a cab. "You and I have different reputations obviously. We are two completely different people."

"Well if he doesn't belong to you then maybe I'll enjoy the company for awhile." Talia said.

"Be my guest." Christina said, getting in the cab and groaning when Talia, Bane, and Henri joined her.

Bane was a very large man and Christina somehow ended up sandwiched between him and the door. She dropped her bags somewhere on the ride and hoped that none of her hard work would be to badly effected until part way through the ride she completely forgot that she even had bags. She could feel the warmth radiating off Bane's body through her fully clothes body. The manly smell he had filled her senses and the sound of his breathing calmed her completely shot nerves. Before the cab completely stopped in front of her building she opened the door and started to step out. She was at the door to her apartment before the others even made it to the top of the stairs.

"Didn't you forget something?" Henri asked, dropping her bags on the floor.

"Henri I have a long day ahead of me. I have three classes today and a full day of work." Christina snapped. "Not in the mood. And thanks to your fearless leader over there I get to do it all with no sleep."

Christina grabbed her philosophy book off the shelf in her living room and slammed it on the counter as Talia announced she was going to bed and that no one should disturb her.

"Patience." Henri said, patting Christina's shoulder. "I'll see you this evening?"

"Don't wait up. I'll get a hotel room." Christina said, putting her book in her full bag and watching Henri go to the guest room.

"So you and Bruce Wayne huh?" Bane asked, stepping behind her.

"Me and Bruce Wayne?" Christina asked, turning to face him. "Bruce and I nothing. If she wants to go for it more power to her. I should have known that you were one of those guys that doesn't care who you share a woman with."

"What?" Bane asked.

"I mean if she has you then why does she need Bruce Wayne?" Christina asked, grabbing her bags. She knew Bane wanted to say something but she stopped him quickly. "Look you should go make sure the princess sleeps well and no one puts us all out of our misery while she is sleeping. I'll see you when I see you."

Christina watched him retreat to the bedrooms and didn't bother to see which room he went to. She went to the kitchen quickly to grab some food and bottled water for her and her father's 'visitor'. Christina pulled the book out, turning briefly to ensure no one was around and entered when the door did. She closed it quickly and knew she could exit by the alley as she descended the stairs to the secret level under her apartment.

"Good morning Doctor Miles." Christina said, placing the items on the table. "I brought you some extra because I don't know if I'll be coming back tonight."

"You have tests?" Doctor Miles asked. "Because I am always available to help."

"No. Unwanted house guests." Christina answered, sadly. "For the most part. He's here you know."

"He?" Miles asked, thinking. "Oh THE he? Does he want to try one of the masks I've been working on?"

"He doesn't know about you." Christina said, sadly. "Maybe one day."

"So unfortunate that you love someone so much and you haven't told him." Miles said. "Everyone should have the right to decide whether they love someone back or not."

"Bye Doctor." Christina said, opening the door to the alley. "I will see you soon."

Christina closed the door behind her just as the man re-entered the living room upstairs wondering why Christina had a doctor hiding in a secret room in her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Christina arrived at Wayne Enterprises before 5am and began setting up her presentation in the conference room. She was hooking her laptop up to the overhead projector when Bruce and Mr. Fox entered.

"We were coming in early to help you get everything set up for the meeting." Mr. Fox said, looking around the room.

"I got here early to set up." Christina said, smiling.

"Yeah security said you got here before 5." Bruce said, sitting at the head of the table. "Thought you were going to spend time with your sister."

"I spent more than enough time with her last night." Christina said, looking through the slides for the presentation to ensure they were perfect. "What time will Mr. Daggart be here with his clients?"

"They said nine." Bruce said, turning to Fox. "How about we all go down and get some breakfast?"

Christina felt her stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten since their business dinner the evening before.

"Sure." Christina said, standing from her chair and following the two men out of the room.

The threesome still were sitting at the outside table thirty minutes later when Christina looked up to see Mr. Daggart getting out of his Cadillac Escalade. She almost choked on her water when she saw Bane get out of the back of the car. His presence made the large SUV look very small.

"Daggart who are your masked friends?" Fox asked, shaking Daggart's hand firmly.

"Security." Daggart smiled. "You can never have enough protection."

On the word protection he smiled at Christina reaching for her hand. She almost felt all of her breakfast beginning the journey back out before she pulled her hand away and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Daggart if you are ready to start everything is set up in the main meeting room." Christina said, grabbing her bottle of water from the table.

"After you beautiful." He said, reaching out to touch Christina's middle back.

Christina walked quickly through the hall to get out of Daggart's reach and watched as everyone began piling on the elevator. Bruce reached out to stop the door when it began closing.

"Coming Chris?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to take the stairs." She said, pushing the door next to the elevator open.

When she didn't hear the door close behind her she turned to see Bane following her up the stairs.

"You don't think people are going to ask why you are following me?" She asked, stopping between two of the floors.

"I told them I figured I should ensure that the building was secure before meeting them in the meeting." Bane said. "I don't like the way that man looks at you."

"Me either. He's a little weird." Christina said. "What is the League doing with him? Never mind I don't want to know the answer to that."

"Talia has a plan." Bane said.

"And from the look on your face it's not a very good plan." Christina said. "Why do you do what she tells you? You are stronger, smarter, faster. You refused to follow my father but you will follow her around the world?"

"I am responsible for her." Bane said. "I am supposed to protect her."

"Is she your wife?" Christina asked.

"No?" Bane said.

"So you are responsible for her because she's your girlfriend? Your lover?" Christina demanded.

"No I'm responsible for her because I've always been. In the pit I had to protect her." Bane answered. "We are not like that. Why do you think we are like that?"

"My father. Her. You." Christina answered. "She's not a child anymore Bane. It's not your duty to protect her."

"Yes just like it is Armando's duty to protect you." Bane said.

"Armando, protect me?" Christina asked. "Armando never protected me. Even if he did Armando died three weeks after my father sent us to America."

"He died? Why did no one tell me?" Bane asked, touching her arm. "You have been alone all these years?"

"Not alone. My father came to visit sometimes and there is.." Christina stopped and looked at her feet. "I don't need anyone to protect me. Never have."

Bane put a finger under Christina's chin and moved her chin so she was looking in his eyes.

"If I had known I would have come. Talia convinced me you would be fine and that you didn't need me." Bane said. "I would have been here..."

"It's fine Bane. It's not your fault." Christina said, grabbing his hand in hers and squeezing it. "I missed you though." 

Christina hugged Bane tightly to her. She wished she could bring herself to tell him everything she felt for him but she still knew that Talia had some sort of claim to him. Power over him. She wanted Bane to choose her himself, not because of anything she said to try and pull him away from Talia. Christina smiled when she felt Bane wrap one arm around her and use the other to rub her back in small circles.

"I missed you also." Bane said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Christina did you get lost!"

Christina jumped as she heard Bruce's voice shoot through the stairwell. She pulled away from Bane and looked up. She couldn't see Bruce but she could hear his footsteps.

"No Bruce I just stopped on the third floor to let Carrie know that I would send the emails to China tomorrow and ask her to send me all the information she has on file." Christina said, giving Bane one last glance before hurrying up the flights of stairs until she'd met Bruce at the top.

"Walk behind me because Daggart is dying to get you in the room." Bruce said. "Make this as quickly as possible so he can get out of my building."

"No problem." Christina answered.

Christina finished the presentation in less than an hour and excused herself to her office. She looked up when the door opened and closed soon after to see Mr. Daggart standing in front of her.

"Mr. Daggart did you have a question about the presentation?" Christina asked, standing and moving to open the door again.

She felt his arm around her waste and looked through the blinds hoping someone was paying attention. Bruce and Fox were speaking to one of Daggart's business guests and Christina didn't see Bane anywhere.

"Come on sexy. Come out and play." He whispered in her ear.

Christina tried to pull his hands off her and began to struggle. She stomped on his foot with the heel of her shoe and felt him push her until her side hit the wooden desk in her office. She turned in time to see the door slam open and Bruce, Fox and Bane enter the room. Daggart was holding his foot with his hand and cursing.

"What's going on Christina?" Bruce asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing Mr. Daggart was just leaving." Christina said, turning to grab her things. "And so was I."

"What happened?" Fox asked, watching Daggart continue to grab his foot.

"That bitch dug her heel into my foot." Daggart said, pointing at Christina. "I want her off this account."

"Thank you." Christina said, opening her office door. "Now if you will excuse me gentlemen I have class."

Christina turned in time to see Bane yank Daggart out of her office and slam him against a nearby wall. He was whispering something into Daggart's ear but she couldn't tell what it was. She hurried out of the building so she wouldn't be late for her classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Christina had a hard time focusing on class. Her side was bleeding and she'd done her best to wrap it with a bandage she'd bought at the pharmacy on campus. The pain wasn't to bad but her mind kept going back to the hug with Bane in the stairwell and the angry look in Bane's eyes as he whispered to Daggat at Wayne Enterprises. Christina was relieved when class was over and she hurried to home to get some clothes for the next day.

"Talia?!" Christina called into the apartment dropping her keys on the table.

"She's not here." Bane said, stepping out of the dark. "You never were good at seeing in the dark."

"You know I'm blind when it's dark. I can't even see my own hand in front of my face." Christina laughed, turning on a light.

"Yet I can see everything in the dark. Including the pain on your face as your turned slightly to drop your keys on the table." Bane said, reaching out to touch the bottom of her shirt.

Christina slapped his hand out of the way and turned when she heard the door open.

"Sister. The boys say you had a little issue with Daggat today." Talia said, smiling. "If Daggat, Bruce and a police officer want you we can definitely use this to our advantage."

"I've told you before I don't do the League's dirty work." Christina said, walking toward her room.

"Take off your suit and I'll have Bane come take care of your boo boo." Talia said, touching Bane's arm. "He's good at making things feel better."

Christina almost gagged as she entered her room. She put on a pair of sweats and a baby tee and grabbed enough clothes to last a few days to take to the hotel.

"Where are you going?" Talia asked, looking at the bag.

"To workout and then to a hotel." Christina said, brushing past Talia's shoulder roughly.

"Watch it little sister. I could have you killed like that." Talia said, snapping her fingers. "Maybe Bane can do it for me."

"Bane?" Chrisitna questioned, wondering if Bane would in fact kill her.

"Bane's my puppet, he'll do whatever I want him to do." Talia whispered before turning to Bane. "Go clean up her ouchy before the little baby runs away from home."

Talia reached down to pull up Christina's shirt and raised an eyebrow when she saw the fit stature that hid under the business suits.

"We can work with this. Who would have thought that a sexy woman was hiding under those unflattering business clothes." Talia smiled, leaving the apartment.

"Where do you keep your first aid kit?" Bane asked.

"My bathroom." Christina answered.

She followed Bane into her room and watched as he pulled a first aid kit out from under her sink.

"Lay down." Bane said, motioning to the bed. "On your good side."

Christina lay down and inhaled when she felt Bane's warm hand come in contact with her skin. She felt the cold air hit her skin as he pushed her shirt up and then she felt warm air from his breath through the mask on her skin as he examined the cut on her side.

"Daggat did this?" Bane asked, wiping blood off with the cotton swabs.

"Yes but it isn't that bad." Christina replied, closing her eyes and trying to think of anything except Bane's hands on her. "What were you saying to your boss?"

"I told him that if he so much as looked at you again I would cut his eyes out of his head before I killed him." Bane answered, putting a bandage over the area.

Christina pushed her shirt down as Bane began to trace small scars she had on her back. She sat up quickly and began to grab her bags.

"What are the scars from?" Bane asked.

"My grandfather." Christina answered, turning away from him. "Do you really think Talia would ask you to kill me?"

"Maybe." Bane answered.

"Would you kill me if she ordered you to?" Christina asked.

"No." Bane said, turning Christina around to look at him. "I don't do everything Talia tells me to."

"Bane you are no one's puppet, no one's punching bag. Why do you let her treat you badly?" Christina asked, touching his arm.

"Badly is the only way anyone has ever treated me." Bane answered.

"I do not treat you badly." Christina said, walking out of the room.

He reached out for her but Christina kept walking.

"No don't touch me. You would dare to compare me to her, to those monsters in the League of Shadows? I have always been nice to you. I have always treated you good. Yet you still only see her." Christina said, pushing him. "Go away. I don't want to see you."

Christina watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the apartment and pulled the book out again. She entered the narrow staircase and made her way to the man who had been her only friend in the past few years.

"Good evening Doctor." Christina said, putting a bag of food down in front of him. "How are you doing?"

"Much better than you it would seem." He said, sitting at the table. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm just tired of being invisible. Always invisible." Christina replied, sadly. "Any luck on your experiment yet?"

"Making some progress. It's almost ready to try out." He said, smiling at her. "Soon your friend will be much better."

"I hope you are right." Christina said, smiling. "Good night."

The doctor watched Christina exit to the alley when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up in time to see the large masked man standing in front of him.

"You must be Bane." He said, extending his hand for a handshake that wouldn't come. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Who are you?" Bane demanded. "Why are you hidden in Christina's apartment?"

"I am Doctor Marcus Montoya. Ra's al Ghul found me and brought me here. To make his daughter's dreams come true."

"What dream?" Bane asked.

"The dream to rid you of your weakness. The mask, the venom." He answered.

"Ra's a Ghul does nothing without getting something in return." Bane said, stepping closer.

"She sold her songs to fund the League and he allowed her to believe that one day I would be able to help the only thing in the world she's ever loved." The doctor answered, putting his hands up.

"She has been funding the League? She wants to help me?" Bane asked, shaking his head. "I don't need help."

"She said that she feared that one day someone would find your weakness and use it to take you out." The doctor said, moving to another room.

Bane stepped into the room full of masks much like the one he wore. Viles of various liquids.

"I have made every mask you have worn for the past three years." The doctor said, motioning towards the masks. "I've been working on something special though."

"What?" Bane asked.

"I would rather not say. I have a surgery next week, if it is a success then we'll talk." The doctor said, smiling. "She is a very sweet girl. I would hate to see her hurt."

"I would never hurt her." Bane said.

"Or would you?" The doctor asked. "Maybe not physically but emotionally, mentally. Can you honestly say you won't hurt her? That if it came down to it you would choose her over your beloved Talia?"

"This is none of your business." Bane grumbled, turning back to the stairs. "I never saw you and you never saw me."

The doctor watched the large man go back up the stairs and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Christina you are so naive." Doctor Montoya whispered to the empty room.


End file.
